


［弓凛］情人节限定

by sangeyueliang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangeyueliang/pseuds/sangeyueliang
Summary: 看见蔷薇太太的梗题突然想写，感谢劳斯的梗题！！！我超喜欢！希望没有写废……没有按顺序写，先把有灵感的写了，会把其他的补上梗题链接：https://qiangweimengzi.lofter.com/post/1f0b7fd1_1ca6d1369
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Kudos: 3





	［弓凛］情人节限定

💝情💕人💞节💓限💗定💖

1.情侣购物的优惠——要不要装作情侣去拿优惠？

“凛，超市打折，要去吗？”Archer回来的时候手里拿着一张传单。

“嗯？”凛接过来，“诶？全部五折？”然后反反复复又对了好几遍。还是不相信，一向抠门的要死的超市居然会打五折？一定有什么猫腻！

“Archer——”凛回头叫去拿衣服的Archer。

“来了，凛。”

“这么优惠，不会是超市在忽悠我们吧？”凛又仔仔细细地看了一遍传单，还是没有发现什么猫腻，但是这么粉嫩粉嫩的传单……

“去的话就把衣服换一下吧？外面有点冷。”

于是成功的在凛没发现的时候就换好了情侣装！

“那今天一定要买好多东西！”凛眼睛里闪着小星星踮脚在Archer面前晃来晃去。

“都听你的。”

“但是为什么超市会突然打五折啊？Archer你知道吗？”

“不知道。”Archer牵起凛的手塞进了自己衣服的口袋里。

当然知道啊，凛。不然怎么会突然让你换衣服？

「情人节限定：情侣购物，一律五折」

2.巧克力味的吻

情人节要送巧克力。

Archer推着购物车站在超市的货架前挑巧克力，不仅要挑凛喜欢的包装，还要看一下热量有没有超标，凛可不能再胖下去了。

好不容易买完，在回家的路上碰见了在鱼店里打工的Lancer。

“巧克力自己亲手做的话更能体现出你的心意哦？再说了，大小姐肯定更喜欢你亲手为她做的吧？”

Archer觉得有道理，在情人节前夕凛睡着后偷偷溜进厨房，所以凛半夜翻身时发现她的人型抱枕不见了。

“Archer！昨天晚上跑哪里去了？！”刚刚起床的大小姐衣冠不整地质问他，而Archer才把客厅准备好。

他切下一小块，巧克力在嘴里被细细品尝。

“只不过是做了点巧克力罢了，凛。”

巧克力的吻，醇厚的巧克力在舌上融化，然后咽下。

“情人节快乐，凛。”

3.午休、难得的阳光与枕边亲昵的耳语

Archer和凛躺在床上准备午休。

外面天气大好，阳光透进窗帘打在地上。凛像一只贪玩的猫咪在床上乱动，惹得Archer睡不着。

凛伸手去捏Archer的脸：“起来啦，外面那么好的天气为什么要睡觉啦？陪我玩不好嘛？”

Archer翻了个身用被子蒙住脸。

“欸～别这样嘛Archer，起来，起来好不好？”  
Archer在被子里叹了口气，坐起来把凛抱在怀里躺下去继续睡。

“Archer——”凛在他怀里拱来拱去，长发蹭地他痒痒，“陪我玩嘛——”

“……”Archer无奈地看着凛，突然把凛翻了个身，脸贴脸对她耳语，“想玩什么，大小姐？”

凛被他吓了一大跳。

“嗯？不是想玩吗？那我晚上陪你玩个够。”

“现在，为了保存你的体力，给我好好睡觉。”

“到时候，就算你想停下来，我也不会放过你的，凛。”

4.不知道有意无意地将出去玩的时间定在情人节

「凛，出去玩嘛？」

深夜23:00，凛躲在温暖的被窝里追剧。突然，手机震动了一下。凛看了一眼，是Archer。

［？］

「出去玩嘛？凛？」

［我知道啦，我在问你去哪里哦？笨蛋Archer］

「游乐场怎么样？新都新开了一个？」

「或者说去看电影也可以哦？」

「随凛喜欢」

［嗯……］

［Archer……你……想去哪里啦］

「我？我听你的」  
深夜23:05，凛被Archer隔着一个屏幕撩到脸红。

“笨蛋Archer……想去你想去的地方啊……”

深夜23:15，纠结的笨蛋情侣终于决定了去哪里。现在，他们正在讨论出游时间。

「星期五怎么样」

［诶？我有课，周六可以嘛？］

「星期六？那天我已经约好去打球了」

「凛还有其他时间吗」

［抱歉，好像没有时间了］

「这样啊」

「那星期天？」

［嗯］

［那就这样觉定了哦？凛记得早点睡觉］

［嗯］

深夜23:35，凛被Archer撩到睡不着。与此同时，Archer看着手机中的日历自言自语：“这个星期天，是情人节呢～”

5.发送失败的短信，与抬头却看见被发送短信的对象

“a…r…c…h…e…r…”

凛一个字母一个字母摁下去，不知道花了她多少宝贵的时间她才把一个完整的名字打出来。

凛深呼吸，又念了一遍短信：“Ar…cher……，我…我……我喜欢你，请和我……交…交往……”

凛瞬间想摔掉手机，这么羞耻的短信，叫她怎么发的出去啊？还有，用这种方式告白，好像会显得很没有诚意……

她索性摘了一朵花，一遍拽花瓣还一遍念念有词，“发，不发，发，不发，发，不发……”

满地都是飘零的花瓣，可纠结如凛，还是没有做出决定。  
说来也是，想自己的暗恋对象告白，需要很大的勇气。

“啊啊——我不管了——”

凛扭过头去，把眼睛眯成一条缝，飞快点了一下“发送”键。然后蹲在地上幻想自己被拒绝的样子，被拒绝就算了，至少他回了我。凛悲催地想，要是他连回都不回，那可……真是糟透了……

“啊呀，短信可没有发出去哦？凛～”

“嗯？”是谁在讲话？凛一下蹦了起来。

银白色头发的男人把手机递给凛，之前还不忘确认了一下收件人。

“Ar……cher？你……怎么在这里？”

他怎么在这里？凛慌乱地像做错了事的小孩一样，不会都看到了吧？

“呜哇——被看到了就不好了！”凛的脸现在和她的衣服一样红。

“我都看到了。”Archer歪了一下头，“为什么不来找我呢？我又不会拒绝你。”

“所以啊凛，我同意和你交往。”

TBC.


End file.
